Derritiendo el orgullo
by fermonterob
Summary: ONE SHOT. Situado en las Reliquias de la muerte. Momento perdido de Ron y Hermione. Tal vez ellos tuvieron oportunidad de hablar de sus sentimientos mucho antes de lo que creíamos...


Hola

Este es mi primer escrito publicado , un one shot Ronmione simplemente por que es la pareja que más disfruto de la saga, sean amables es la primera vez que publico.

El titulo es sugerencia de mi mejor amigo quien fue el primero que leyó esto.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Era el día más frío de todos lo que habían pasando acampando, la luz del día comenzaba a escaparse entre las copas de los árboles y el viento ya desplazaba las hojas secas en el suelo. Hermione agregaba agua a la tetera, Harry dormía y Ron la observaba detrás de una revista de quidditch.

Ella puso la tetera sobre el fuego, era pequeña, rosa y demasiado muggle mientras Ron observaba cada uno de sus movimientos ¡Demonios! ¿Porque tiene que ser tan perfecta? ¿Lo hace para torturarme?-Pensaba- Como todos los días desde su regreso, Hermione lo había castigado sin dirigirle la palabra, ignorándolo y evitando su mirada, aunque desde que hacia eso , el la encontraba aun más hermosa de lo que ya le parecía ¿Seguirá así toda la vida? ¡Si no fuera tan endemoniadamente orgullosa y obstinada! ¡Maldito sea el día que me largué! ¡Maldito sea ese asqueroso horrocrux! ¡Maldito sea este frio! – Ron seguía sumido en sus pensamientos maldiciendo sus errores mientras se arropaba con la gruesa cobija marrón, levantó la mirada hacia Hermione, estaba parada observando el vapor que salía de la tetera, se abrazaba y acariciaba los brazos ella misma, su suéter magenta y sus jeans no eran suficiente para calentarla esa fría noche, aunque lo único más fuerte que el frio era la lucha interna de sus pensamientos.

Le sentaba bien tener a Ron de vuelta, así al menos ya no tenía que preocuparse por que los carroñeros o los mortífagos lo capturaran o de los peligros que había fuera de sus hechizos de protección ¡Idiota insensible!-pensó No podía saborear el regreso de Ron cuando concluía que: "Si no se hubiera ido, no tendría por qué haber regresado" Ese era el pequeño-gran hecho que le impedía lanzarse a sus brazos, arroparlo, acariciarle el cabello, después de decirle lo preocupada que había estado y lo mucho que había llorado extrañándolo cada una de las noches en las que él se marchó, era obvio que para hacer todo esto tenía que confesar abiertamente lo que lo que sentía por él era más que una amistad de de años.

Ron seguía viéndola, ahora con descaro, ya no por el rabillo del ojo y sin ninguna revista con la que pudiera esconder la mirada si fuera descubierto, pero ella no lo descubriría, estaba de espaldas observando el vapor que seguía saliendo de la tetera, el pensó que si se acercaba ella le lanzaría una maldición imperdonable pero…

Ya había sido suficiente pensar solo en el

Todo por ella valía la pena

Todo valía por ella, más que el

Hermione seguía recordando el momento en el que Ron desapareció afuera de la tienda, se torturaba involuntariamente con ese recuerdo, era como si ella misma se lanzara diez crucios. Rodó una lágrima, su vista estaba perdida, ya no miraba más el vapor, cerró los ojos apretándolos para dejar caer un par más, cuando las sintió. Unas manos, grandes manos que colocaban sobre sus hombros la pesada y gruesa manta marrón con una delicadeza desconocida en Ron, si era él. La dejo sobre sus hombros y la cerro sobre su pecho, cambio de posición para quedar frente a ella y cerró aun más la manta para arroparla perfectamente.

Ella estaba sin palabras jamás pensó que Ron haría algo más que simplemente intentar hablarle, incluso había llegado a pensar que se daría por vencido Era una de las contadas situaciones en las que no sabía que decir, ella siempre lo sabía todo. -Po… ¿por qué haces esto?- Dijo por fin aunque no sabía cómo habían salido esas palabras de su boca. -Porque no quiero que te congeles- Apresuro a decir Ron con el tono de voz más dulce jamás usado en toda su vida. Hermione lo miró incrédula, pero no podía evitar derrochar ternura en la mirada cada vez que veía a Ron y más ahora que se estaba comportando de esa forma. -Anda, ve a la cama, serviré el té- dijo Ron apartándose un lo obedeció aun cuando no debió haberlo hecho, parecía estar bajo la maldición imperius, se dirigió a la cama con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Quería gritarle que era un idiota, pero también quería confesarle su amor, la sensación en su estomago delataba todos sus sentimientos hacia el "insensible Ron" como ella lo llamaba.

Ron se acercó a ella con una taza de té en la mano, ella lo miró y el con un movimiento de cabeza la invito a acomodarse mejor en la cama, Hermione volvió a obedecer sin quitarle la mirada de encima. El pelirrojo se sentó a su lado y ofreció el té viéndola fijamente, ella temblaba, ese momento solo lo habrá imaginado en sus más locos sueños. -¿Pasa algo?- La voz de Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos. -No, es solo que…- Hermione titubeó y agachó la cabeza. -Anda vamos, puedes decirlo, puedes gritarme, puedes golpearme si así lo quieres , lanzarme el triple de canarios asesinos que la ultima vez , he sido un idiota sé que lo merezco- agregó Ron mientras levantaba el mentón de Hermione. -No Ron, no quiero golpearte, ni gritarte… y ese es el problema- Ron la miró dudoso-¿Problema?- Preguntó el –Eso nunca ha sido un problema para ti , de hecho disfrutas hacerlo Hermionie- Cuando Ron dijo esto con la sonrisa de lado que ella tanto amaba y con el aire bromista e infantil que la volvía loca, perdió la razón en su lucha interna por primera vez en su vida

Quizá mañana los hechizos de protección ya no serian suficientes y serían encontrados.

Quizá en una semana estarían muertos.

Quizá en un mes lograrían destruir a Voldemort, regresarían a sus vidas y Ron se volvería a enganchar con Lavender o con alguna otra descerebrada.

Quizá en algún momento podría ser muy tarde para decirlo.

O quizá podría confesarlo todo y Ron no corresponderle, así que todo seguiría igual.

Tomó un sorbo de té y habló por fin con el tono sabelotodo que la caracterizaba -Sí, el problema es que no me apetece hacerlo- Ron la miró quizá un poco decepcionado, se recostó y se arropo con la misma cobija marrón que usaba Hermionie. -Está bien, entonces esperaré. Ron no esperaba buenos tratos por parte de Hermione, pero tampoco esperaba que ella estuviera tan callada, unos buenos gritos por parte de ella le hacían falta para sentirla cerca de él, como antes, como en los viejos tiempos. Quería que se desahogara y que de una vez por todas terminara e la tortura que era ser ignorado por la mujer que más amaba.

-No quiero hacerlo Ron- Esta vez fue Hermione la que interrumpió los pensamientos del pelirrojo- Ron se levantó al percibir el dulce todo de voz cerca de él.-No quiero gritarte nunca más –continuo Hermione - ni golpearte, ni lanzarte canarios. El estaba con la boca casi abierta, no sabía porque ella decía algo así, ni por qué lo miraba suplicante, se supone que Hermionie estaba furiosa con él.

Hermione hizo gesto de continuar y Ron la miro prestando demasiada atención a cada una de sus palabras. –Ya no quiero enfadarme contigo ni llamarte insensible, ni llamarte Ronald, quiero… quiero...-Ron se dio cuenta de que Hermionie ya no podía hablar debido al nudo en su garganta y a las lágrimas que comenzaban rodar por sus mejillas. -No tienes que hablar- Apresuró a decir Ron, quitándole la taza de té vacía y colocándola en la mesita de noche -Quiero hacerlo – logro decir Hermione limpiando vestigios de lagrimas en su rostro.

-¡NO HERMIONE! – Ella abrió los ojos de sobre salto y Harry se movió pero el grito de Ron no había sido suficiente para despertarlo.

El había agachado la cabeza apenado, pero cuando la levanto para hablar sus ojos estaban húmedos lo que a Hermione le causó un nudo en la garganta más. -Yo soy el que tiene que hablar aquí, yo soy el que tiene que disculparse por haberte abandonado, por haber abandonado a Harry, tu y el ¡Solos! con un horrocrux , siendo los magos más buscados de toda Gran Bretaña, con cientos de mortígagos detrás de ustedes. ¡Hermione cuando los vi! ¡Cuando te vi a salvo! Sentí un gran alivio, nunca me hubiera perdonado si les hubiese pasado algo mientras no estaba. Sé que no soy muy útil, tu eres la bruja más brillante y Harry , bueno su coraje es admirable, pero yo prometí acompañarle, prometí que nada malo te pasaría, y me fui , me fui como un imbécil y sé que tengo que asumir la culpa , pero sabes que soy inseguro, sabes que siempre he dudado de mi mismo y cuando traía puesta esa maldita cosa del demonio , pensaba cosas horribles , mi inseguridad y mis miedos aumentaban, pensaba en el peligro que corre mi familia por culpa de Harry , sé que no es su culpa pero eso creía en ese momento , pensaba en que no era muy útil en la búsqueda de los demás horrocrux , pensaba en Harry y en- hizo una pausa, pero luego hablo muy decidido- ti.

Hermionie no comprendía del todo, pero algo le decía el rumbo de la conversación y eso era una mezcla de emociones dentro de ella. Ron continuó- Pensaba que estaban deseando estar sin mí, que sin mi estarían mejor, que sin mi estarían solos y bueno… ¡BASTA RON!-ahora Hermionie fue la que levantó la voz con un poco más de delicadeza. Lo sé , lo sé – se disculpo Ron, yo sé que nada de eso es real , que todo eso pasaba dentro de mi cabeza por culpa de esa endemoniada cosa, pero en ese momento no lo sabía , fui un idota Hermione, soy un idiota, merezco que me odies, rompí mi promesa. Nunca que ha molestado ser llamado traidor a la sangre ¿sabes? De hecho me he sentido orgulloso de ello, pero ahora soy traidor de amigos y de… y de ti. Y eso si es repugnante. Sé que un lo siento no basta, pero es real.-Una lagrima escapó de los ojos de Ron y Hermionie sintió el mundo encima, nunca había visto llorar a Ron y que ahora lo estuviera haciendo mientras se disculpaba era algo que no podía soportar, había comprobado que su mejor amigo ya no tenía el rango emocional de una cucharita de té después de todo.

Eso era lo que tenía que decir- finalizó Ron- Buenas noches Minnie. El había dicho eso con la mirada clavada en el suelo y se apresuró a salir de la tienda a hacer su guardia.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras nuevamente, lo que Ron le había dicho era algo que curaría todas las heridas, pensó en cuanto lo amaba, en lo larga que había sido la espera para escuchar algo así salir de la boca de Ron Weasley. Minnie, el nunca le había llamado así a pesar de ser su mejor amigo, aunque sabía que así lo hacían sus padres.

Sonrió en la oscuridad.

Ron lloraba en silencio frente al fuego, fuera de la tienda, pensaba que había perdido a Hermionie antes de tenerla, era un hombre , pero tenía que llorar como un bebé si era necesario, se había dejado poseer por ese estúpido horrocrux que había sido más fuerte que el , sus pensamientos ahora estaban revueltos, había dicho casi todo lo que había guardado desde que había regresado, casi todo , a excepción de su amor por Hermione, el cual si no había podio confesar antes por miedo a ser rechazado , ahora jamás podría hacerlo. Se culpaba de todo y nada podría estar peor , lo único que le quedaba era acompañar a Harry hasta el final y continuar su promesa ahora ya no había horrocrux que lo cegara.

Se sobresalto cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos enrollando algo alrededor de su cuello, por un segundo pensó en los carroñeros, cuando volteó de pronto se encontró con Hermione colocando la bufanda de los Chudley Cannons que tanto le gustaba, aunque no más que ella, el no dijo nada, ni ella tampoco , luego tomó la manta que traía consigo , era la misma con la que Ron la había arropado , la puso sobre sus hombros y la cerró sobre su pecho , justo como él había hecho con ella minutos antes Hermione entro de nuevo a la tienda dejando a Ron confundido, pero regreso al cabo de unos segundos y le entregó una taza de té, acto seguido, se arrodillo para susurrarle al oído.

-No quiero que te congeles Ronnie- y se puso de pie no sin antes depositar un beso en su mejilla Ron estaba con la boca abierta, sus ojos azules se iluminaron, como si toda la felicidad del mundo se acumulara dentro de ellos, ese gesto por parte de Hermione le daba una esperanza y el no la desperdiciaría ahora. No había por qué apresurarse pero tampoco había tiempo que perder.

FINAL ALTERNATIVO: AQUÍ PUEDE SEGUIR O TERMINAR EN LA LÍNEA LO ANTERIOR.

Ron coloco el te sobre el suelo de manera rápidamente esta vez no tenía intención de dejarla ir , se levantó de golpe y tomó a Hermionie del brazo la cual estaba a punto de entrar a la tienda. Ella miro su brazo sujetado por la mano del pelirrojo y poco a poco subió la mirada hasta encontrar sus ojos.

¿Porque Ronnie? –Ron hablo primero, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, aunque en ese mismo instante de arrepintió de haber hecho una pregunta tan tonta y banal- ¿

Porque Minnie?-Ella le respondió con otra pregunta. Ron se sonrojó y soltó lentamente el brazo de Hermione, sus orejas estaban igual de rojas que su cabello, pero decidió responder- Porque quería… quería hacerte sentir en casa, así te llaman tus padres y pensé que...

- Ahora era Hermione buscaba la mano de Ron y cuando a encontró la acaricio con su pulgar, impidiendo que su amigo pudiera continuar hablando debido al nerviosismo que esto le provocaba. Levantó la mira y la fijo en Ron quien trago saliva y su cara hacia juego con su cabello.

Cuando estoy contigo estoy en casa – dijo Hermione y concluyendo con una pequeñas sonrisa que Ron no pudo resistir, ya no podía más quería que todo el mundo mágico y muggle se enterara que amaba a Hermione Granger desde el ministerio de magia hasta el más insignificante gnomo de jardín lo supieran….pero estaban en guerra, eran perseguidos además el era un traidor a la sangre y ella era "sangre sucia". ¡Al diablo! Nada de eso iba a impedir que la amara, dio un tiro de la mano que aun tenían sujetada para acercarla a el, tomó su cara con ambas manos y la besó, lentamente pero como si su vida dependiera de ello, Hermione tenía acumulados los mismos sentimientos, no podía creer que finalmente estuviera pasando, no podía pensar , ver ni escuchar nada , podía haber estado Voldemort frente a ellos a punto de matarlos y jamás lo hubieran descubierto. Cuando se separaron sus caras mostraron la más amplia y sincera sonrisa.

Te amo Minnie- Al escuchar esto Hermione no se contuvo las lagrimas de felicidad que rodaban alrededor de su sonrisa, pensó que nunca pasaría y ya lo estaba viviendo , ya no podía tener miedo de nada , ya no tenía nada que ocultar

–Te amo Ronnie-Ron la abrazo tan fuerte que le saco el aire-No lo puedo creer ¿tu? La más inteligente y hermosa bruja llamándome Ronnie amando a un tipo como yo? Hermione lo miro inquisidoramente pero después sonrió y respondió a su pregunta- Sé que solo tu madre te llama así y los gemelos cuando quieren molestarte, pero yo también quiero hacerte sentir en casa y no vuelvas a irte. Y si, te amo, date cuenta de que te elijo a ti sobre todas las personas Ron. -Hermione quiero gritar esto-Ron la levanto del piso y la hizo girar. Harry se movió bruscamente dentro de la tienda, tenía una pesadilla y gritaba. -Creo que aun no podemos hacerlo- Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron con cierta tristeza Ron sonrió y acaricio sus labios con su dedo índice- Tienes razón, siempre la tienes – Hermione le sonrió de vuelta, soltaron sus manos y entraron a la tienda a despertar a Harry de su mal sueño, ya casi amanecía, el cielo comenzaba a colorearse de nuevo.

Dispuestos a quedarse con Harry hasta el final

Dispuestos a todo el uno por el otro

Dispuestos a esperar para poder estar juntos y gritar lo que sentían.

Pero ellos lo sabían ¡por fin lo sabían! y no necesitaban nada más.

Gracias por leer


End file.
